My Midguardian Troubles
by flowerchild126
Summary: Ava Ellanoie lives a normal, simple life in New York. But when the battle of New York kills her father, she is pulled into the god of mischiefs world. This story is now available on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

The avengers. I thought as I laid with my feet up against the wall staring in disbelief at my phone. Earths mightiest hero's.

I was reading an article about them. There real. I've seen Tony Stark (ironman) flying around New York, and trust me I've heard all about captain America and Thor... And the hulk, my dads obsessed, so are the kids at my school. And I mean, I think it's pretty cool we have all these amazing people fighting for us, but the hulk in New York? He could do more damage then good.

I stood up, pacing.

Why were they here? There must be something pretty bad going on.

"Ava!" I heard my dad call, "it's time for school!" I sighed. I was in grade 12. Which means lots and lots of homework. It was almost graduation though, only a few more weeks. "Ava your going to be late!" He called again. I slowly got up and walked over to my dresser. I put on a blue shirt and jeans. Then I went to the bathroom and brushed through my hair, putting it up in a messy bun. I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to rub the sleep form my eyes. When I got downstairs I found the house was empty. My dad had already left for work. I walked over to be fridge to grab some milk. On the fridge was a note from my dad. It read:

Had to run out early to catch the avengers in action. Here some money for the bus. Love you. -dad

I sighed. My dad was a reporter, which meant he always had to leave to go catch things in action. I grabbed the bus money and drank down my milk.

I looked toward the clock, it read 7:56. I'd have to run if I wanted to catch the 8 o'clock bus. I grabbed my bag, stuffing the money in my pocket, and headed out the door.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was rising, creating a golden illusion across the sky. I breathed in the fresh air, then began to jog towards the bus stop. I got there with 2 minutes to spare. I checked my phone again and saw a message from Danny.

Danny: hey! Your dad texted me asking me to pick you up at the bus stop at 8:00. See you then!

Ah Danny. He'd always been there for me. Some people thought we were siblings. We both had dirty blonde hair, looped noses, dark blue eyes. We weren't siblings though. Just best friends. I think it bothered him more then me, but oh well, we're both used to it. I checked my phone for the time, 7:59. It turned 8:00 just as he pulled up in an old blue truck he bought when he got his drivers licence.

"Hey!" I said as I climbed in.

"Hey" he said back.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." I thanked him.

"No problem, I'm happy to." He gave me that look when I knew he was deep in thought. "Did you hear about the avengers?" He asked.

"Did I?" I said sarcastically,"you do know my dad right?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I thought he would be excited."

He said.

"You think?" I said smiling.

"Earths mightiest hero's!" Danny said in a fake accent. I laughed.

"Shut up." I said smiling.

We got to school at 8:29. 1 minute before the bell rang. It was a normal morning, math, history and chemistry in the morning. I had lunch with Danny at 12:00 until 1:10. We talked about seeing a movie after school and what books we were going to read over summer.

The lunch lady turned on the tv. This is what happened.

An unknown race has invaded New York. The avengers are trying to keep these invaders under control, but these aliens might be to strong, even for them.

It was my dad. He was on the scene as the unknown race spilled through some kind of portal.

"Oh my god, it's your dad!" Exclaimed Danny. I nodded breathily heavily. I swallowed hard. What are those creatures? I thought. Suddenly one of the creatures came behind my dad and shot him. His face contorted in pain, then his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. That's when the school evacuation alarm went off. Teachers started streaming into the lunch room.

"Get to the basement!" One yelled.

"Hurry!" Another one yelled.

"C'mon, we have to get to the basement!" Danny yelled over the alarm, pulling me towards the door. I stared blankly at the screen.

"He... He's dead, my dad... My dads dead." I said, in shock.

"Ava we have to go!" Danny said, ushering me forward.

"This morning, he was drinking coffee in the kitchen, being a nerd as usual, now he's dead." I said.

"I know, but we have to go anyways." He said. I nodded and let him lead me to the door that led to the basement. Just before we reached the basement door, I ripped myself from Danny's grasp and dashed out into the hall, running towards the door, that led outside. "Eva!" He yelled but I just ignored him. I burst through the doors just as ironman flew over top of my head with a group of the aliens flying behind him. Everything was on fire. Cars were turned over. Buildings were smashed. It was like I was in a slow motion haze. I tried to remember where I saw my dad, it was just by stark tower. I thought. I looked around trying to find it. Got it. It was close enough to run there.

I started to run full speed, making sure there were no aliens in my path. I rounded a corner, and saw a group of aliens not 10 feet away from me. They saw me too. They made a most disturbing snarl and I slowly backed up. The one in the middle lifted up its gun and pulled the trigger. I prepared myself for death. But it never came. I waited. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw captain America, blocking the bullets with his shield.

"Run!" He yelled, "go hide." I started running to stark tower once again, being more carful this time. I saw some aliens here and there but always hid until they got distracted by something else. Once I reached stark tower, I saw my dad. Crumpled in a heap on the street. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I ran to him.

"Dad?" I said as I knelt beside him. I shook him slightly. Tears started streaming down my face. "Please dad, dad? Don't be dead." I pleaded. I brought his head in my lap and sobbed.


	2. marvel fanfiction: chapter 2

I closed his eyes, tears still streaming down my face. He's dead. I thought. This isn't a dream, this isn't a joke, he's actually dead. I covered him with a jacket I found on the ground and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered. I looked up at stark tower as I cried. I saw what looked like Thor and someone else in green and gold armour fighting. Suddenly the one in the green stabbed Thor and jumped off stark tower landing on one of the aliens hover crafts.

"Loki!" Yelled Thor in rage. So that was Loki. The one who started this all. The one who got my dad killed. I watched as Loki flew around New York. Trying to shoot down the Black Widow. I'll follow him. I thought. I'll follow him, then I'll kill him. I saw halkeye shoot an arrow at Loki, but he caught it. All of a sudden it blew up, sending Loki flying to the ground, not 30 feet away from me. This was my chance I thought. To get revenge. I grabbed a piece of sharp glass and made my way over to him, hiding behind cars as I went. I breathed in and out slowly. Did I really want to kill this man? Did I want to live with the fact that I took someone's life? He got my dad killed. This is his fault. Yet somehow looking at him lying on the ground, his eyes closed his chest going up and down, his parted lips, I couldn't do it. Instead I put down the glass and went to him.

"Excuse me?" I said, terrified. No answer. "Loki? Are you okay?" I asked. I yelped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Loki. I furred my brows, confused. "Wha-" I started as he put his hand around my throat. This was it. I'm going to die now. I closed my eyes and awaited my death. Then I thought, what am I doing, this man killed my father, now he was going to kill me. No. I will not die in the hands of a monster. I went limp, trying to make is seem like I was dying. And maybe I was, but I wasn't going down without a fight. When his hand relaxed slightly around my throat, I took the opportunity to grab his head and hit it against mine as hard as I could. He let go, backing away. I saw spots and was wondering if he saw them too. My vision was blurry. I knew he wouldn't be as affected by it as I was so I searched for the glass I dropped earlier. My vision cleared enough for me to see pretty clearly. I grabbed it and turned to look for Loki. As soon as I turned I knocked the glass out of my hand.

"Pity mortal." He said, "what makes you think you will be any match for me, Loki, God of mischief." He was a god?! I thought. No wonder he wasn't bothered by our head crashing.

"What is Loki, God of mischief doing on earth." I asked. He cocked his head.

"Why would I tell you anything?" He asked.

"Maybe because you killed me father." I said, feeling rage bubbling up inside me.

"Did I?" He said smirking.

"Yeah," I said, "you did." I flung myself at him, knocking him to the ground. I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist, pushing me off of him.

"Silly girl." He said angrily. He grabbed his staph that had fell to the ground beside him when he fell. He pointed it at me. "Kneel." He said.

"Not to you." I said.

"Then you shall meet the same fate as your father." He said.

"At least I can die with my dignity." I said. He frowned. Then everything went black.

Loki's P.O.V

I stood back on stark tower, watching my glorious work destroy the city. I will rule them I thought. I will be king. They will all kneel. To me and my queen. I decided she would be my queen. I knocked her out, then picked her up and brought her up to stark tower. She was still unconscious, but not for long. She would wake, and when she did, she would see her city burn. She would have nothing left but me, and she would have to join me, she would want to join me. The avengers were no match for my chatarie army. They would fall.

I felt her presence stir behind me. She was waking up. I heard a soft moan. I turned to see she had a hand on her head. Something stirred inside me, seeing her in pain.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where we shall rule, my queen." I replied smirking.

"Your que- wait what?!" I could see her eyes filled with confusion. "I will never be your queen." She said triumphantly.

"Oh you will my sweet." I cooed. "When I win the war, you will."

"Never." She said.

I brushed it aside. "What is your name my sweet?" I asked.

"Ava Marko."

"Ava, what a pretty name." I said taking a step towards her.

"Don't come any closer." I could hear her voice quiver slightly. She was afraid. Weren't they all?

"I will come as close to you as I want, for I am your king." I said, taking a few more steps towards her.

"Please, just let me go." She pleaded. I huffed out an angry breath.

"I am your king, you kneel to me, take orders from me, and do exactly as I say!" I said starting to shout. She closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked more annoyed than anything. I took another step towards her. She took a step back. Another step, another step back.

"I do not take orders from monsters." She said.

"I may be a monster, but I am the truth of humanity." I said, taking another step towards her. She started taking a step back but she was already at the edge of the tower. She gasped, reaching out for me as she started to fall. I reached out for her, but it was to late. She was already falling. She would not survive this fall. We met eyes as she grew closer to the ground. She closed her eyes before she hit the concrete. And died. I jumped off the balcony, landing on a chitarie hover craft, jumping from one to the other until I could safely jump to the ground where she lay. I ran to her, feeling something I didn't know what. Her hair was spread around her, covered in blood from her crushed skull. Her legs and arms were twisted in disturbing ways. It looked like her back was broken as well. Yet somehow she still seemed beautiful. He walked to the other side where he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips were pared slightly. Blood trickled from her mouth and nose.

"Loki." I heard behind me. It was a voice I knew all to well. Thor. "What have you done." He said starting to walk to Ava's body.

"I didn't mean to, she fell off stark tower." I said. Thor picked her up. "Please Thor, take her to Asguard, maybe there some way they can revive her."

"No Loki, look at her." He said. "Do you honestly think you can help her now?" He asked. I shook my head. "That's what I thought." He said. "Your chitarie forces have fallen, the other avengers will be coming for you." He said, walking away with Ava's body.


	3. marvel fanfiction: chapter 3

I woke up startled. Where was I? I opened my eyes to look around. I was in a room with golden walls golden pillars... Golden everything.

Loki.

Where was he? What happened. The last thing I can remember was being on stark tower.

The golden room had an eerie sort of feel to it. It was gold. I looked around more carefully and realized I was in a morgue, with dead bodies placed everywhere.

Why was I in a morgue? And then I remembered. I fell of Stark tower. I died. My breaths started getting heavier.

Was I a ghost?

I couldn't have survived the fall. Could I? No. It's impossible.

I started to get up, slowly but surely. My whole body ached. My head was pounding. I was on a golden table, with a silky violet cloak strung over my pale body. There was a door on the left hand side of the east wall. I quietly tip-toed to the door.

Wow the floor was cold. I grabbed the crystal knob and turned it. A rush of fresh air came through the door. I took a moment to breath it in, relishing in the clean air.

"Ava?" I heard. I turned to see Thor. "How... how are you alive?" He asked puzzled.

"I... don't know." I said.

"You mustn't tell Loki you are alive." He said, panic rising in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, he is finally accepting his fate. He is accepting that he was wrong to kill without reason." He said.

"Where is he?" I asked. No answer. "Where am I?"

"You are in Asguard, kingdom of the nine realms."

"Asguard?" I asked confused. "I'm not on earth?"

"You are in mine and Loki's home realm." I huffed a sigh.

"I don't want to see Loki anyways," I lied, "he almost killed me."

"I see." He said, "I must take you to my father, maybe he will know why you are still alive." I nodded. We walked down a narrow hall painted a golden bronze, with white swift patterns glistening from the sunshine spilling in through the many windows.

"Who brought me to Asguard?" I asked.

"I did." He confessed, "Loki insisted we try to save you."

"I guess it worked." I said.

"No, that's the thing... I didn't." He said, his voice lowering.

"What do mean it didn't, I'm alive, I feel fine, I don't... I don't understand."

"You died. Your heart stopped. Your bones were broken and twisted." He quickened his pace. "Our Asguardian healers didn't do anything to you, you were put into a morgue, and you were going to stay there until we had prepared a funeral for you." I shuttered.

"Then why am I still alive?"

"I don't know, which is why we're going to talk to him." He said pointing to a man in all golden armour with a gold eye patch.

"Father, this is-" Thor started.

"I know quite well who she is Thor, thank you." The man said.

"Ava, this is Odin, king of Asguard." Thor whispered to me.

"Thor, leave us." Called Odin from his throne.

"As you wish father." Thor nodded, and turned to leave. I grabbed his shoulder,

"Wait, I- I don't know who he is, please don't go." I pleaded.

"I must go, but you can trust him, I promise." I nodded and took my hand off his shoulder. I turned back to face Odin.

"How am I still alive." I asked, as the door closed behind me. He looked at the floor, then back at me.

"You must prepare yourself for what I am about to say." His eyes were sad.

"Just say it." I said boldly.

"You are my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You have Asguardian blood." He said.

"Your my dad."

"Yes." My breaths started getting faster.

"Who's my mom?" I asked. He looked down.

"Frigga."

"So I'm Thor's and Loki's sister." I stated.

"Yes." He said.

"Why was I on earth for all those years then?" I asked. He sighed.

"We sent you there." He said sadly.

"So you abandoned me?!" I yelled, anger bubbling up inside me.

"You listen to me!" Odin yelled, "don't you dare say we abandoned you! When you were born there was a huge war raging on! Asguardian blood was being spilt! You were sent to Earth because you were in danger! When the war was over we looked for you. We were looking for you for years! So don't you dare say we abandoned you!" He yelled. I sprinted away.

This is a dream. I'm not Thor's sister. I'm not from Asguard. I'm on earth sleeping in my bed. My real dad is snoring. Everything is going to be fine. Non of this has happened. I kept running until I reached the dungeons.

Loki. Loki is in the dungeons. I ran into the the dungeons with no regrets. I looked in each cell carefully, searching for Loki. Each time I peered into one of he cells, the prisoners stared at me hungrily. Once I reached Loki's cell I was already out of breath. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Ava?" He mouthed. I couldn't actually hear him, but I could still tell what he said. I smiled. "Loki." I said. He looked horrible. There was fruit spilled all over the floor, his hair was sprawled over his face, usually it was slicked back. He stood from his place in the back of the cell. He slowly walked over to the cell, as if not wanting to scare me away. He put his hand to the cell staring at me with his big emerald green eyes. I put my hand on the cell fitting it to where his was. I looked into his eyes smiling.

What am I doing? I thought. He killed hundred of people in New York. My real dad is dead because of him. I took my hand away my eyes filling with panic. He frowned. My eyes widened, and I darted away. I heard feet running behind me. It must be the guards. Suddenly someone jumped on my, knocking me to the ground. Then everything went black.

-authors note-

Sorry it such a short chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I had lots of writers block. So sorry if it's not that good. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can! Love you all!


End file.
